


The inner turmoil of a gay disaster

by Remdonald



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Lumity, Not Beta Read, Pining, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remdonald/pseuds/Remdonald
Summary: Amity Blight is spending a ridiculously large amount of time in her own head since her leg was injured, maybe its time she lets some of that gay panic out. What better recipient would be your own well meaning but slightly intrusive sister
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time using this site, and the first time I've written fan fiction since like 2009 so constructive criticism would be pretty cool. I kinda want to continue this but I'm still dipping my toes back into the fan fiction world so be nice (or don't, im a note section not a cop)
> 
> anyway here's gay disaster amity blight tm

The moonlight shone through the window basking the room In a silvery glow, the wood of the windowsill was cold and digging into the top of amity’s injured leg slightly and she swung the casted limb two and fro.

The larger than average windowsill had always been her favourite part of the room; a place to mull over the day’s events and think about what else had to be done. A place for productivity and study. However this night the productivity of this alone time could defiantly be brought into question 

Vague flickers of topics such as homework and abomination practice would come to mind but disappear just as quick, to be replaced with the single topic that as of recently Amity couldn’t get out of her head.

Luz

Amity sighed deeply letting her head fall back to the wall behind her the slight pain bringing her out of another Luz induced zone out  
This wasn’t like her, she’s a Blight for Titans sake; and to sit getting moony eyed over a random human girl certainly wasn’t in the criteria of being a Blight

And Amity certainly wasn’t doing that; she certainly wasn’t thinking about the way Luz’s eyes shone as she passionately rambled about whatever she’d gotten excited about that day; and DEFINATLY not thinking about how cute her round ears were.

Amity could feel herself blushing slightly as the memories of Grom came back to her, the sheer terror she’d felt when being nominated Grom queen only to be promptly replaced with a mix of admiration and that infernal fluttering feeling in her stomach when Luz became her fearless champion. A nickname Amity liked just a bit too much but would never admit in the light of day, or even to her diary after the whole library incident.

She brought her hands to her face and giggled slightly remembering her silly declaration in the middle of the woods, Luz was always doing that kind of stuff action first thoughts later and honestly Amity thought it was just about the cutest thing ever.  
She brought her arms to wrap them around herself falling further and further into “Luz-land”  
Amity rubbed her hand softly against her upper arm, wishing it was Luz’s, she could practically feel the phantom touch that she had been completely unable to forget since that night. If she was the kind of girl to rate events in her life in a arbitrary top 10 then that might made number 1 due to the dance alone. The memories of being in her champions arms and having their body so close flickered through Amity’s mind and a smile graced her lips  
The look in Luz’s eyes when holding those glyphs haunted her the cheeky smile and half lidded eyes made star appearances in many of her more PG 13 dreams and honestly she had no idea how to cope

It’s not like she’s really got anyone to talk to about this, her parents were a solid no, she’s pretty sure if even just the word human came up at all that would be the end of her and that was a bridge to be crossed at a much later date  
She briefly considered Willow but that was still slightly rocky, better than outright hostile but not enough to go gushing about possible crushes and failed attempts at asking Luz out.  
The last option she guessed was her sister but after the diary fiasco and pretty intense teasing she’s not sure how comfortable that idea is

Sometimes she wishes She had the courage to just go right up to Luz and tell her, there have been too many fantasies that have crossed her mind of just running up to Luz and taking her in my arms just like one of those Good Witch Azura fan fictions Luz talks so much about. Honestly it’s starting to distract her from her work. But that’s not the way Amity Blight should think, that course of action is more of a Luz thing. Another giggle breaks through at the thought, Luz saw the world so different from the way Amity herself did, everything in her world was cold and calculated, decided for her rather than by her. The abomination track in school, her future goals, even her friends were all planned to the last detail. Luz was different though, she lives in the most free spirited way I can imagine; she called it spontaneity when I brought it up last. Once upon a time I would have called it foolishness; but somewhere along the line Luz had wormed her way deep into Amity’s head and somehow living life like Luz doesn’t seem so wild, in fact it almost seems desirable. Amity can only imagine what it must be like to be in the drivers seat of her own life, it scares her sometimes though; with Luz being so free spirited and impulsive what’s stopping her from one day just… going home. Those are the thoughts she doesn’t allow herself to dwell on.

‘Living like Luz is what got me In this situation’ Amity grumbles slightly looking disdainfully at the cast around her ankle. had she been in her right mind she would never have joined that Grudgby match but In the course of two days everything Amity thought she knew was turned on its head. She finally had the bravery to get out from under the influence of Boshca; the friend that was so carefully selected by her parents, now on the side-line as she embraced a stranger more mismatched group of friends and honestly she wouldn’t change it for the world

Her focus changed to the moon outside wondering if Luz was looking as well; the issue with sitting for so long just thinking with no distractions is that eventually doubt creeps in. What if Luz didn’t feel the same way, What If she’s still mad about the witches duel? or the attempted dissection?, what if relationships in the human realm don’t work the same as they do here?. There was too many questions that she couldn’t find answers for without putting herself out there. 

Amity grimaces slightly at the barrage of negativity, she just seemed so out of her league honestly someone down to earth, passionate beyond her years, with the most unique intelligence I’ve ever experienced. Despite being at a magical disadvantage she tackles every challenge head on, She wishes She had her tenacity, her drive, her looks, her.....her.  
Amity just wishes she had her

Amity shook her head trying to dispel the more negative line of thinking as She shifts around. Resting her weight on her good leg Amity hopped towards her bed grabbing onto its surface to steady herself

Just as she’s about to bring herself up onto the beds surface the door creaks and a small knock cuts through the silent serenity of the room,

“Mittens?”

The door opens to Emira standing in the doorway,

“It’s just the three of us tonight, mum and dad had a...” Emira pauses with a thoughtful expression before shrugging slightly,

“Something, don’t know what to be honest, but Edric is cooking, want me to call you when it’s ready or...” she trails of again her eyes zeroing in on a photograph lying on the bed,

“What’s that?” Emira said before shooting forward to pick it up  
With her leg the way it was Amity had no chance of stopping Emira from picking it up.

It was of her and Luz after the Grudgby game, Luz looking as cute as ever with a heavily blushing Amity in her arms; both smiling as wide as they could. Amity couldn’t help but get it developed Luz looks criminally cute in that uniform and the longer she looked at it she could almost see two girlfriends holding each other in a loving embrace. She’d planned to hide it in her enchanted lock box before her parents or siblings saw it but it was too late for that.

“SHES JUST A FRIEND” Amity blurts out with no prompting making Emira jump, Amity was bright red and avoiding any eye contact what so ever

“I mean, I didn’t say anything but you defiantly answered a few things” Emira says laughing

She crosses the threshold of the room to sit on the bed Amity is no lying across biting her now bright red face in the comforter

“So I think it’s time for a sisterly chat”


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I ACTUALLY DID IT I CAME BACK TAKE THAT FANFCITION.NET ACCOUNT THAT I ABANDONED DOGS YEARS AGO

In seconds Amity felt like her entire life had been upended; with one offer of a sisterly chat her desire to be swallowed by the earth below her increased tenfold. In the seconds it took Emira to reach the bed Amity had already considered throwing all caution to the wind and throwing herself out the nearest window. Dramatic? No absolutely not a perfectly reasonable response if you asked her; not like a cast would really matter once she was out the window anyway. These thoughts raced through her head as she pointedly avoided eye contact with her now starry eyed smirking sister; assessing any possible entry point within the room.

Amity sighed as she came to the unfortunate conclusion that she in fact had no exit and with the cast on her leg wouldn’t be able to move quick enough anyway; this lack of exit strategy meaning only one thing. She was about to suffer.

Amity noticed the smug smirk on Emira’s face had only increased in size and she was biting her lip In a clear attempt to stop the giggles bubbling up  
“so….into humans then?”

Four words.

Four words it took for the heat to take Amity over completely, she was convinced the blush was now going to be a present feature of her face. All she could muster up was an indignant splutter and she started and stopped about 6 responses,

“how in all of the demon isles did you come to that ridiculous conclusion?” Amity eventually squeaked out.

The panic began to pound in her head, if Emira knew then Edric probably did, if the two of them knew than maybe others at Hexside knew, if people at Hexside knew that would almost defiantly include Boscha; and if Boscha knew that’s a short avenue to either blackmail or her parents finding out. The building panic attack was interrupted by the snort Emira let out and as the giggles she had clearly been holding back broke out,

“I’m sorry ok, I’m surprisingly not here to make fun of you” the giggling slowed down and Emira’s tone shifted

“look Amity I know I’ve not exactly been the best sister on the Boiling Isles” she grimaced slightly at the admission wringing her hands “the diary thing was too far I know that and you’re well within your rights to tell me to get out but if you maybe wanted to talk about it y’know sister to sister I would be more than willing”

At this the panic began to give way to other emotions, confusion, doubt and a small bud of hope that felt like a kernel of warmth deep within Amity’s heart. She almost felt guilty for being so quick to dismiss the idea of opening up to Emira about this; she knew that a response was required of her but for one of the first times in her life Amity didn’t have the words. In all honesty the concept of a good sisterly relationship had never really been on her life agenda; deemed a frivolous desire that would just distract her from the more important aspects of her life but that’s just another side of her she knew was slowly changing.

It seemed that the positivity and focus on the frivolities in life that Luz embraced were defiantly starting to rub off on her, it was terrifying but exhilarating at the same time. Forgiveness and love were things that had no place in the Blight household all three of us ha that drove into our skulls from a young age by less than stellar parenting but maybe it was time for a change.

Time to embrace the same type of forgiveness Luz had been so quick to show her

Amity was brought out of her musings by Emira standing from the bed and awkwardly scratching behind her pointed ear

“it’s ok I get it, uh I’ll call when dinners ready” she stuttered out with a sad smile on her face that cut through Amity’s heart

As she turned to walk towards the door amity leaned forward and grabbed hold of Emira’s hand somewhat awkwardly due to the cast  
“no please, sorry I just got a bit lost in thought….stay?” that little kernel of hope had started to spread through her as she saw her sisters eyes light up and the smile come back to her face

“lost in thought about what?”

“I take it back you’re leaving” Amity said with no actual bite behind the words shuffling over to make room. Emira just grinned back as she leapt onto the bed beside her and crossing her hands behind her head. A comfortable silence passed between them as the thoughts raced around Amity’s head about what she wanted to say. The thought that she could finally get this ridiculous thing off her chest was the most free she had felt in her own home for ages.

After a few moments she settled on what she wanted to stay

“you won’t like tell anyone would you” Amity whispered refusing to look Emira’s way; forgiveness was one thing but the fear of being found out still reigned supreme in her head.

Despite her gaze remaining firm on the mattress Amity could see movement out of the corner of her eye and heard the low hum of magic being performed. She shot her head up to see Emira’s hand through a purple circle reaching out in her direction

“I swear Amity and I’m willing to prove it”

An everlasting oath. She was actually willing to go that far to gain her trust. Amity felt tears spring to her eyes at the show of sincerity but at the same time she knew that she didn’t need it. That above all else she was willing to forgive and to open her heart once more to those she never should have shut out in the first place. Reaching her own hand out Amity pushed Emira’s out of the circle   
  
“I don’t need an oath, I trust you” as quick as Amity had gotten the words out Emira launched herself towards her arms outstretched and engulfed her in the tightest hug she ever remembers having received from a family member. That kernel of warmth had exploded now as Amity’s smile grew wide cuddling into her older sister feeling comforted beyond belief.

From the comfort of her sisters arms Amity finally let the words flow from her

“I like her so much, she’s all I can think about its embarrassing actually every time I’m around her I can barely think and I just get all blushy and tongue tied and I just don’t know what to do” Getting into the momentum of her Luz related rant she sat up and started gesturing wildly with her arms

“and it’s ridiculous! how can one person do that?, just turn my world upside down with her cute smile and amazing personality. She’s just so caring and cute and funny and I just feel so inadequate around her” At that Amity’s breathing slowed and her tone turned sad

“how could she ever see me as anything when she is literally the kindest most compassionate person either here or back in her world and I’m nothing like that” Tears sprang to Amity’s eyes as the hopelessness of her situation hit her

“and even if by some miracle she does like me it’s not like anything could ever happen, mum and dad would pitch a fit and she has to go home eventually, we can’t just ignore all that” she stopped to take a deep breath and look up at Emira who had been silent through this

“it just….hurts”

The silence that followed was cloying and Amity felt like she was drowning in it, in all honesty she hadn’t planned on revealing that much or getting that worked up but bottling things up does that to a person. She jumped as Emira put her arms around her once again

“you’re more than you give yourself credit for mittens” Amity opened her mouth to counter her sister but she found herself stopping at the stern look Emira gave her

“now you listen to me, you try to tell me that you’re not kind or compassionate but why are you currently lying in a cast? Oh that’s right you literally threw yourself in front of Luz so she wouldn’t get hurt” Amity found herself startled by this, she didn’t know people were aware of how exactly she hurt herself having told her parents that it was just a run of the mill grudgby accident, leaving Luz from the story completely

“How did you –“  
  


“Luz was so panicky when you didn’t come to school that first day she blurted out the whole story to me and Edric, thought you were like dying or something you know what she’s like” Both Amity and Emira giggled a little bit at this

“so that’s your lack of compassion and kindness argument out the window” Emira stated raising her hands to put quotation marks around compassion and kindness. Before Amity could come up with any argument otherwise Emira continued

“and as for mum and dad they don’t need to be involved, as far as I’m concerned if they have anything to say about either you or Luz then they can go to hell, were Blights Am’ and not in the way our parents say, forget the titles and image and all that crap you me and Ed are the true Blights”

Emira stood from the bed and reached down to grab the long forgotten photo that started all of this

“take a good look at this and tell me she doesn’t feel the same way”

Amity reached out to take the photo not breaking eye contact with Emira while she did. Looking down she truly looked into the details of the photo, remembering the moment with as much clarity as her crush addled head could. She focused on Luz’s face regarding for the first time the slight red tint to them much like the deep red flush on her own. Luz’s eyes were wide and bright and looked very similar to her own. If they looked like hers though wouldn’t that mean…?

No Amity cut that thought off as quickly as it came and looked back up at Emira smirking in the doorway

“We Blights look out for each other, she’d be an idiot to not want to be a part of this” Emira laughed to herself but then softened once more

“she’d be an idiot to not want to be with you”

“thank you Em you really are a good sister” Amity choked out with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She stood from the bed with as much grace as she could with her casted leg, grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to her sister

“want to go make fun of Edric attempting to cook?” The two sisters cracked up laughing as they descended the stairs together

Maybe being a Blight wasn’t perfect and maybe Amity still didn’t quite believe that Luz could like her but she believed it more than she did yesterday and that’s what mattered.

Tonight it felt like she had a sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really hope people liked this i haven't ever finished a piece of writing so this is a bit of a moment for me. Let me know what you thought or don't i can't control you. Peace love and all that good stuff

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for actually looking at this disaster and then managing to finish it you are a hero in my book ;)


End file.
